The Cheerleading Competition
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Doula is a highschool cheerleader at a cheerleading competition in Disney World and Luke and Lorelai meet up with her,Liz and TJ maybe Rory and Jess will show up for a surprise visit later on?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Luke is in his apartment when his phone rings

Luke picks it up ''Hello?'' he says

''HI Uncle Luke it's Doula.'' she tells him

''Hey Doula how are you sweetie how have you been?'' he asks her

''great!'' she says

''oh yea and how's school?'' he asks her

''school is good.'' she tells him

''well that's good.'' he says

''yea so listen to do you have a few minutes to chat?'' she asks him

''uh yea hangon.'' he says and sits down

''ok shoot what's going on?'' he asks her

''well I have a cheerleading competition down in Orlando Fl at The Wide World of Sports on Friday are you and Auntie Lorelai avilable to come down to see me cheer?'' she asks him

''uh well sure I am but I'm going to have to ask her tonight when I get home okay sweetie?'' he tells and asks her

''okay thanks uncle Luke so how's the diner and Stars Hollow?'' she asks him

''good the same.'' he tellsher

''as usual.'' she says

''yea it's always the same around here.'' he tells her

''I miss you and I can't wait to see and you Auntie Lorelai!'' she tells him

''yea we miss you too kido but you will see us soon hopefully.'' he tells her

''good.'' she says

''so how's your brother have you talked to him lately?'' Luke asks her

''no but I e-mail Rory once in a while she's been busy with work so we havn't had a lot of time to have a chat date.'' Doula tells him

''yea that sounds like Rory.'' he says

''so hows your mom and dad?'' Luke asks her

''fine.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says

''yea okay so I should go I have a lot of homework to do .'' she tells him

''okay well it was good to talk to you sweetie tell everyone I said hi and I will see you soon ok?'' he tells and asks her

''okay I love you Uncle Luke.'' Doula tells him

''love you too kido bye.'' he says and hangs up and smiles and goes back down to the diner 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Doula goes to start her homework at her desk and sees a picture of herself,Luke and Lorelai and smiles.

Later that night Luke gets home from work.

''hey.'' he says

''hey sweetie'' she says and kisses him ''mmm how was work?'' she asks him

''fine.'' he tells her

''oh yea?'' she questions him

''yea so hey I talked to Doula today.'' he tells her

''oh yea so how is she?'' Lorelai asks him

''oh fine she jut has a cheerleading competition on Friday in Orlando and she really really wants us to go and be there for her to support her and her team.'' he tells her

''What?'' she questions him

''are you actucally saying that y...you want to go to a cheerleading competition?'' she asks him

''yea it might be something fun for us to do together and it's for Doula she's really missed us lately.'' he tells her

''aww okay well if you want to go I'll go too.'' she tells him

''good she is going to be happy about this!'' Luke says

''yea so how are Jess and Rory?'' she asks him

''I don't know she said she really hasn't talked to them lately and that she's e-mailed Rory a few times but that she's really been busy at work.'' Luke tells her

''oh good so how are Liz and TJ?'' she asks him

''fine.'' he tells her

''aww well that's good.'' she says

''so what time do we have to be there and where do we have to be?'' she asks him

''I don't know I'm gonna e-mail Doula later after she finishes her homework and find out.'' he tells her

''okay good.'' she says

''so I guess we should find tickets down to Orlando?'' she asks him

''yea I'll do that tonight.'' he tells her

''okay so what do we wear?'' she asks him

''I don't know her school teeshirt that we bought at her football game?'' he questions her

''good thinking.'' she says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so how is Doula liking her first year of highschool?'' Lorelai asks him

''oh I don't know I didn't ask but I think she likes it she's always loved school and learning.'' he tells her

''well that's good.'' she says

''yea she kind of reminds me of Rory a lot of in some way's.'' he tells her

''yea I see that also sometimes too she likes to read just like Rory did.'' she tells him

''so do you think Rory and Jess might show up in Florida?'' Lorelai asks him

''I don't maybe it would be a nice surprise for Doula to see her brother and sister in law.'' Luke tells her

''aww yea it would.'' she says

''even though she did say that Rory has been really busy with work.'' Luke tells her

''I guess I have to give her a call then.'' Lorelai tells him

''I guess you will. Okay where is the laptop I'm gonna go and find us some ticket's

''okay sounds good it's upstairs on the bed.I'm just gonna give Rory a call.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and kisses her and goes upstairs and sits on the bed with the laptop

Lorelai sits on the couch and calls Rory

Rory picks up ''Hello?'' she says while she's typing

''Hi Hun.'' Lorelai says

''hi.'' Rory says

''are you typing?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I'm really busy.'' Rory tells her

''I though you promised you wouldn't type while we talked?'' Lorelai aks her

''I know but I really gotta get this article done and submitted before tomorrow.'' Rory tells her

''so what's up?'' Rory asks her

''well it's about Doula she has a cheerleading competition in Disney this weekend.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh yea I've already talked to her and I told her that if Jess and I arn't busy we might try and fly down there to see her for the weekend.'' Rory tells her

''aww well arn't you a good sister in law.'' Lorelai tells her

''I try.'' Rory tells her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''so hun how's Jess?'' Lorelai asks her

''he's fine he's been busy 's been trying to come up with new idea's to keep writting more books for his sequel.'' Rory tells her

''aww well that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea it is I'm really proud of him he's really been working hard.'' Rory tells her

''aww that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says

''I miss you sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''I know I miss you too.'' Rory tells her

''so if your not too busy do you think you might be able to get away someday this weekend and come to the Dragonfly and have lunch with me?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I don't know maybe we'll see I'll try my best to get away.'' Rory tells her

''great!'' Lorelai says

''I haven't seen you in forever what do you look like do you still look the same?'' Lorelai asks her

''um I know and yea I hope so.'' Rory says

''so how's work?'' Lorelai asks her

''crazy I havn't been able to stop.'' Rory tells her

''well you need to sleep it's what keeps you pretty.'' Lorelai tells her

''I do and Jess says the same thing.'' Rory tells her

''I think Jess worries about me stressing out more than I worry about him stressing out.'' Rory tells her

''I think Jess might have to work while we are down in Orlando because he can't stop either.'' Rory tells her

''well I want to go out and have fun with you guy's too. I don't want you guy's stuck in your hotel room the whole time.'' Lorelai tells her

''well we'll try.'' Rory tells her

''good.'' Lorelai says

''so have you talked or do you to anyone like Paris or anyone?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sometimes once in a good while.'' Rory tells her

''so how she is?'' Lorelai asks her

''she and Doyle are just fine and are expecting.'' Rory tells her

''expecting a what?'' Lorelai questions her

''expecting a baby.'' Rory tells her

''What!'' Lorelai says

''but she's till so young she's your age.'' Lorelai tells her

''what so when is she due?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't I think in a few weeks like 2-3 weeks.'' Rory tells her

''wow so are she and Doyle getting married?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know maybe eventually probably it's the right thing to do for the baby.'' Rory tells her

''I know but she and Doyle really love each other and will make great parents.'' Rory tells her 


End file.
